


Push & Pull

by veronicassawyer



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Mutual Pining, i know twice is modern but i just mean theyre not in a band u feel, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicassawyer/pseuds/veronicassawyer
Summary: Mina and Chaeyoung might have a crush on each other, though they'd hate to admit it. Figuring out what they want is going to take some time.





	Push & Pull

It started, as it always does, with small touches – a hand on an arm, a gentle brush of shoulders, fingers pressed together and pulled away just as quickly. When Mina glanced at Chaeyoung, she felt something she didn’t quite understand, and when Chaeyoung held Mina’s hand, it felt electric. Adrenaline rushed through her veins in a way she didn’t recognise, and it scared her. She dismissed her feelings as anomalies, and ignored them in the hope that they would eventually fade. Which, to some extent, they did. Mina carried on with her life without giving Chaeyoung any more thought than she would her other friends for as long as she could.

That ended abruptly when Chaeyoung was asked a single question.

“If we were all guys, who would you wanna date?” Sana laughed, sat on the floor around a small table with her friends, as she moved her monopoly piece. There was a round of embarrassed laughter, but Chaeyoung was the first to reply.

“I think I’d date Mina,” she nodded, “Have you seen the ballet videos she does? Plus, she’s so handsome.”

Mina’s face flushed hot red at the compliments, and she hid behind her arm in embarrassment.

“Didn’t have to think too hard, Chae?” Jihyo teased, which earned her a die thrown at her face.

Mina didn’t listen to any of the other answers, too taken aback by Chaeyoung’s, and was only brought back to earth by Sana nudging her expectantly.

“What about you, Mina?”

She spluttered, struggling to find her words under the pressure. “Uhh… Chaeyoung? I mean… she’s feminine, but, uh, a little bit cool and sexy?” She trailed off, unwilling and unable to keep talking.

If she had been looking closely, she might have noticed the touch of pink blossom on Chaeyoung’s cheek.

***

Mina came to regret that night. While she and Chaeyoung had always had a good relationship, if tainted at times by her feelings, it soon crumbled into awkward smiles and lonely silences. Mina soon excused herself whenever she was alone with Chaeyoung, never able to bear the embarrassment or the crushing weight of unspoken feelings. She desperately wanted to go back to the way it was between them, but thought that maybe she had broken their relationship beyond repair. She spent many nights lying in bed, sleep eluding her, going over every possible thing she could have done better.

It was one of those when her phone buzzed on her bedside table.

**[23:19:37] Chae:** come over to my place? we need to talk

Her heart started racing, terrified of all the worst situations her mind jumped to. _Deep breaths._ It was hard to follow her own advice, but she calmed herself down enough to unlock her phone and send her response.

**[23:22:02] Mina:** sure, see you in 10

***

Chaeyoung’s apartment wasn’t far from Mina’s – the short walk helped to clear Mina’s head while she prepared herself for whatever Chaeyoung was about to say to her. She reached the building and buzzed to be let in, watching her breath cloud in the cool night air. The door unlocked and she made her way to Chaeyoung’s apartment. With every step she took her heart beat harder, faster, and by the time she was outside the door she was almost about to turn tail and run away. Before she could, the door swung open. Mina’s breath caught in her throat. Chaeyoung looked gorgeous.

She wasn’t dressed up – a red plaid shirt, dark jeans – but Mina was nonetheless taken aback. She couldn’t place exactly what made her feel like this, but there was something about the way her hair framed her face, the figure she cut against the light shining through the doorway, that just amazed her.

“Hi.” Mina forced herself out of her stupor.

“Hi, Mina,” Chaeyoung replied. “Come in,” she turned around and led Mina into a small living area, and gestured to a couch. “Do you want something to drink?”

Mina nodded and sat down, her heart still racing, and watched as Chaeyoung sat down beside her carrying two glasses and a half empty bottle of wine. There was silence as Chaeyoung poured wine into the two glasses and handed one to Mina. Mina opened her mouth, not sure what she was going to say but determined to talk anyway, but she was immediately interrupted by Chaeyoung.

“I like you, Mina,” Chaeyoung squeezed her eyes shut after speaking and took a gulp of wine. Mina was left in stunned silence as Chaeyoung began to talk again. “When I said that I’d want to date you that wasn’t a joke. I know things have been awkward between us recently, and inviting you here was probably a mistake but. Here we are.”

“Chae, are you… drunk?” Mina replied, breathless.

“What? No. Well, yeah, a little bit. But I’m serious, it’s just… sober me might not have had the courage to say it.”

Seconds of silence passed, and Chaeyoung’s expression became more and more worried.

“Do you like me?” She was almost crying, a mixture of alcohol, exhilaration, and terror amplifying her emotions tenfold.

Mina leaned towards her friend, cupped her cheek, and kissed her oh so gently.

In that moment, she thought she’d never be the same again. Every touch, every glance that had set sparks flying in her mind before could never compare to the fireworks she felt on Chaeyoung’s lips. And then it was over.

She sat back and saw Chaeyoung dazed. She couldn’t help but laugh a little as Chaeyoung desperately attempted to regain her composure, still reeling from the kiss.

“Does that answer your question?”

***

The rest of the night passed in a blur. A few bottles of wine and the intoxicating closeness of the woman she had been in love with for so long – even if she had never called it that – were enough to keep Mina floating on a high she hoped wouldn’t end. They danced, her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. They kissed, passionate and hungry. They laughed, sang, cuddled, well into the early hours of the morning. When they finally went to bed, sleeping was the last thing on their mind. As with so many other things that night, Chaeyoung’s tongue was like nothing Mina had ever felt before, and the moans of both women filled the air until, finally, everything was still, Mina wrapped in Chaeyoung’s arms.


End file.
